A New Love
by hinacouples
Summary: Hinata has to find a new love do to the fact that her frist love Naruto Uzumaki died in Pein's hands! Who will she choose? Hinata centered


A new Love

One morning Hinata Hyuuga woke in her soft purple bed. She did what she normaly did in the morning but when her lavender eyes caught site of her calendar she fell to her knees and began to cry. This is the day Hinata hated the most, the day Naruto Uzumaki died in Pein's hands (He died 3 years ago). "W-Why…why him." She soon dried her tears and stood. She heard a knock at the door and answers it, her one and only cousin Neji stood at the door with a slight worrying look "Hinata-sama are you ok I heard crying? Wait is today the 12 of July ?" "Y-Yes Neji-nii-san." She calmly looks down and asks him to go so she can take a shower, he steps out of the room but reenters. "Ah yes, Hinata-sama I almost forgot Kakashi-san and Kiba Inuzuka are waiting for you outside to go and visit his grave." "Ok thank you." Neji leaves the room and Hinata walks into the bathroom and undresses then she slips into the warm shower. After about 45 minutes she steps out and raps a towel around herself. She walks into her room and opens her dresser drawer and pulls a black kimono with blood red flames on the sleeves and bottom of it. "Ah, yes I think this is a good kimono to wear." she said with a slight smile.

~Outside Hinata's house ~

"Ahhh! Hina-chan better hurry up or I'll climb up there and get her myself!!" Kiba said pacing in a circle. "Haha, Kiba calm down she is a girl she needs her time." Kakashi jokingly said to calm Kiba down.

"Yeah yeah I know." Hinata walks out of the front door "Ah, Hina-chan finally you come out of your house we've been waiting for an hour or so!" Kiba teasingly said to Hinata as he picked her up in a big hug. "O-Oh I'm sorry Kiba-kun." she stammered out. "It's fine Hinata-chan." Kakashi a shored her. "O-Oh, well then l-lets go." Hinata whispered loud enough so that the two males could hear her. And after that they all started to walk to the grave stone of K.I.A.(Killed In Action) ninja . Once they got there they all sat next to the stone. Hinata started to cry once again. Kiba has always hate to see Hinata cry unlike Kakashi who has never seen her cry so he slightly over reacted "Hinata its fine! You don't need to cry its alright!" Kakashi slightly yelled out "Dude its fine you don't have to try like that, this is how me and Shino get her to stop." Kiba pulled Hinata into a comforting hug so that she could cry into his chest. "Oh." is all Kakashi said as a small blush could be seen on his face. "I-I'm f-fine Kakashi-kun a-and t-thank y-you for the hug Kiba-kun." Hinata soon stood up, when Kiba finally let her go, and wiped her eyes of the remaining tears. But out of no-wear Kiba and Kakashi's stomachs growled and they all busted out laughing "Ah I h-have an idea h-how about I t-treat you two to s-some ramen s-sound good?" Hinata tempted the to hungry males still on the ground chuckling "Haha, that sounds great Hinata-chan!" Both Kiba and Kakashi said a once. Kiba and Kakashi stopped laughing and stood. They look at Hinata and start to walk towards her. "O-ok lets g-go." The Hyuuga muttered as she smiled up at her two hungry friends. "Alright then, lets." Kiba grabs Hinata's hand and smiles his toothy grin witch he knew Hinata loved. Hinata looks down at her hand then at Kiba and blushes a light pink as she sees Kiba's grin then looks down. "Hum? Whats wrong Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asks in concern. Hinata whips her head up to look at him. "Huh, o-oh i-its n-nothing." She explained to him and started to walk in front of the guys, until Kiba pulls her hand back. "Hum?!" Hinata looks back at them and asks "A-are w-we g-going?" Kiba and Kakashi nod their head and smile(well she couldn't really see Kakashi's smile because of his mask but she knew he smiled, anyway back to the Fic!!) They all start to walk towards the ramen. As they get to the ramen shop and sit down they notice four familiar people sitting next to them. "Hey guys whats up?" "Oh, hey Kiba, Kakashi-sensei and Hinata. Oh wait a minute, Hinata just the girl we were looking for." Hinata turns towards Choji , Sai, Shino ,and Shikamaru. "Y-you w-where l-looking f-for m-me?" She questions them, as the nod "U-ummm, o-ok w-what d-do y-you n-need?" "Well this might sound weird but Hinata….witch one of us is cuter?" Choji asks the now blood red girl. "Well whats the answer Hinata?" Choji asks once again. Hinata looks at all the men around her and faints. "Hinata!!!" Kakashi, Kiba ,Choji, Shino, Sai, and Shikamaru yelled at the same time.


End file.
